


纪念日（庆祝BVS上映，公开出本部分）

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗来自喵仔的裸体围裙<br/>庆祝BVS上映，把出本部分公开~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	纪念日（庆祝BVS上映，公开出本部分）

　　克拉克辛辛苦苦加班完今天的新闻稿，早就错过了原本晚上的约会。原本今天是他和布鲁斯确定关系三周年的日子，却还是被工作困住了。  
　　他们对彼此的工作有多打扰谈恋爱自然是早有预料，但是当真的三番五次被各种事情干扰之后，他是能理解布鲁斯生气的。毕竟他也是还为此激动了一个多月的人。  
　　克拉克沮丧地掏出公寓钥匙。他还记得布鲁斯在得知他要加班的时候，手机里的声音冷漠得像是对他关上了大门。但是他也相信布鲁斯会理解，他对布鲁斯有信心。  
　　可当他打开门发现平时连他自己都不太进去的厨房亮着灯时，就开启了他的超能力。一瞬间他几乎把钥匙丢了出去，下一瞬间他“呯”地锁上了门。  
　　“布鲁斯？！”他轻手轻脚地走到厨房门边，再三确认他眼前的一切。  
　　布鲁斯转过头看向他，故作自然但是肢体上的僵硬逃不过克拉克的眼睛。拉奥啊，他的布鲁斯就站在他面前，后背赤裸着，只有脖子和腰间两根细细的带子绑着，从腰侧和腿间能看到他身前有一块完整的布料。那是他的蝙蝠围裙。  
　　“你回来了？”布鲁斯淡淡地转回头去背对着他，背部的肌肉线条流畅地滚动，灶头上是油脂高温加热的细碎声响，“你再等等，牛扒还有十二分钟才好。”  
　　克拉克吞咽了一下。他能听到布鲁斯雷鼓一样的心跳，血液的快速流动，一切都在告诉他布鲁斯远不如他看上去的平静。他甚至能看到布鲁斯股间有一个不正常的凹陷阴影。  
　　“……我以为你生气了。”克拉克随手放下公文包，几乎意识不到自己是飘地接近布鲁斯，双手自然地搭在布鲁斯的胯骨上，脑袋搁在肩窝上，深深地嗅着味道，瞥见了煎锅上半生不熟的牛扒。  
　　布鲁斯的身体在颤动，他能感觉到。  
　　“我是很生气。但是我知道那不是你的错。”布鲁斯平静地说。他的心跳和血压急速飙升，正在控制呼吸，想压制身体的应激反应。  
　　“谢谢你。”克拉克由衷地叹息。他的手已经摸到了布鲁斯股间那个凹陷，捏着一小块塑料，抽出了一个精巧的黑色的肛塞，滑腻的润滑剂沾到了他的拇指。布鲁斯的身体僵硬了一下，又柔软了下来。  
　　这邀请再明显不过了。  
　　“三分钟之后牛扒要翻面。”  
　　“明白。”克拉克回应，解开了自己的裤链，把坚硬的性器缓缓滑进布鲁斯体内。  
　　他们都为这久违的感觉感到安慰。克拉克扶着布鲁斯的胯骨，以一个温存的幅度缓慢地磨蹭。  
　　计时器正在发出稳定的“嗒嗒”声，布鲁斯扶着灶台角，享受着被填满的感觉。很快他就双腿发虚，身体蒙上一层淡淡的汗水，克拉克有意无意地拉拽到围裙摩擦他的阴茎，他的呼吸不得不越发急促。  
　　可布鲁斯还在努力地关心眼前的牛扒。三分钟很快就到了，计时器声音大作时他发虚的手握了握铲子，搅动了好几次，终于成功把一片牛扒翻面。他的厨艺一向说不得好，但他确实不想在今天搞砸。他给自己的底线是能吃。克拉克啃咬他的脖子让他分心，但是他更着急于另一块牛扒的翻面已经比八分钟超过了三十秒。更可恶的是，克拉克突然重重地给他来了一下。布鲁斯被这么一操，手一抖，牛扒飞到了空中。克拉克给了他一个得意的笑容，抓住了那块正在飞翔的牛扒，翻过面在煎锅上摆好。  
　　布鲁斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“要是烧糊了你就给我吃了它。”  
　　“烧不烧糊，它和它的主人都是我的。”克拉克理所当然地回答，舔了舔手上沾到的汁液，再次捏住布鲁斯的胯骨，“接下来有多少分钟？”  
　　布鲁斯边重新设置定时器边回答，就像没有东西在他身体里动着似的：“八分钟，然后煮调料。”  
　　“棒极了。”克拉克说着一把托起布鲁斯的膝盖，把他放到旁边流理台上。布鲁斯飞快地跪好扶住眼前的窗户边沿，克拉克就飘在空中，重重地冲进他身体深处。  
　　布鲁斯惊叫一声，接着死死咬住嘴唇，担心被外面的人听到。刚刚被持续挖掘的身体早就被唤醒，精液湿湿嗒嗒地流出来，沾在围裙上。  
　　克拉克喘着重息，用力地捣弄布鲁斯。他们总是聚少离多，没有多少时间能够在一起哪怕只是喝一杯咖啡，重重的渴望和思念被压抑在工作和世界和平之下。这一点不够，远远不够。  
　　布鲁斯尽情地迎合他，分出一只手揽过他的脖子，扭着半个身体跟他接吻。  
　　“我、我想念你……”  
　　“我也是，……我也是……”  
　　“重一点，克拉克，用力一点……”  
　　“这样、吗？”  
　　“再、再重一点，是的……就是这样……老天啊克拉克……”  
　　克拉克的手指已经在布鲁斯的胯骨上留下淤青，只要再用力一点点那人类的骨头便会在他手下轻易断裂。但是那就是布鲁斯想要的，尽可能的亲密、激情、疼痛。  
　　克拉克在布鲁斯的肩胛骨上面留下一个个吻痕。这些痕迹用不着半个月就会消退，在那之前他们很可能不会有机会再像现在这样亲密无间。克拉克想要留下更多、更深的痕迹，但是他克制着自己。在他们的亲密关系中，他有更多责任克制自己，因为他才是会轻易伤到另一半的那个。  
　　布鲁斯的阴茎流出更多的精液，它甚至只是若有似无地摩擦过围裙。当计时器再次响起时，布鲁斯恍惚了好一会儿才想起来那是什么。但是现在牛扒看起来已经不那么重要了，他和克拉克的亲密要重要得多。  
　　可克拉克放开了他。  
　　“稍等一会儿。”克拉克拍了拍他屁股说，飞快地从橱柜中拿出两个碟子分装好，完全没费心遮掩自己裸露在外的勃起的阴茎，“酱汁在哪里？”  
　　“桌子左边……牛皮纸袋里。”布鲁斯回答。他看着克拉克，忍不住微笑，探进了自己的身体里面，碰触自己，沿着回忆中克拉克的温度、形状和轨迹。  
　　“你在色诱我。”克拉克扮了个苦瓜脸，在布鲁斯的笑声中咧嘴，尽可能快地把酱汁装碗丢进微波炉，回到布鲁斯身边，“我喜欢你这个样子。”  
　　布鲁斯呻吟了一下，单手撑着窗户边沿，以一个极尽情色的姿势扭着腰伸展自己，翘起臀部，中指和食指张开，把红肿的穴口展现给克拉克。  
　　“我想要你。”  
　　没有人能抵挡这样的邀请。超人也不能。  
　　“只有你能让我疯狂。”用全身心的爱情与激情，克拉克这样说，“这个世界上怎么会有你这样……美丽又坚强的生物……”  
　　“克拉克……啊……我的克拉克……”布鲁斯喘息着呻吟，红晕染满他的脸和胸，“我不……并没有……”  
　　“你就有，布鲁斯。”克拉克坚持，“你就有……一想到你居然属于我……”他揉捏布鲁斯胸前挺立的乳头，挤出欢愉的呻吟，“你是我的。啊……”  
　　“你……”布鲁斯挺起胸迎上他的手，渴求着更重的触碰，“才是那个神，克拉克……”  
　　“那我首先，就要……得到你，强迫你，命令你。我不是神，布鲁斯……我没——”  
　　“你知道的……我的答案……”布鲁斯艰难地扭过头，捕获他的视线，里面是无尽的信任和交托，“你就是神，只要你愿意——只要你愿意。”  
　　克拉克不知道除了吻他还能做什么。  
　　最终，在布鲁斯的坚持下，克拉克射在了他的身体里。就在克拉克要拔出来时，布鲁斯制止了他。  
　　“帮我戴上肛塞，要不会弄脏的。”布鲁斯认真地提醒，即使红晕仍布满他的脸，心跳离平复还差得远，“我不擅长打扫卫生。”  
　　克拉克哑火了一下，哭笑不得地伸长手臂拿差点被他扫到地板上的肛塞。给布鲁斯换上肛塞的时候他几乎又硬起来，但是看在布鲁斯空空的胃的份上压抑住了自己的欲望。但是当布鲁斯从流理台上下来软着膝盖站稳之后，下腹黏糊糊的感觉给他带来了不少的困扰。干了的没干的精液全部糊在上面，围裙黏着他的阴茎和阴毛。  
　　克拉克揶揄：“下次你还得准备一根塞前面才不会弄脏。”  
　　下一秒他就躺在了厨房的地板上。  
　　布鲁斯凶狠地盯了他一眼：“我去洗个澡。”说完，一步跨过他的脑袋，丢下躺在地板上的克拉克，在克拉克的视线中闪过一片布满了精液、阴茎、会阴、大腿和肛塞的围裙下的风光。  
　　克拉克嘿嘿傻笑着，视线黏在布鲁斯屁股上，忘记了从地上爬起来。夜晚还很长，应该加上牛扒、酱汁、桌椅和床。他相信布鲁斯不会拒绝的。  
　　很快，浴室里传来满满的水流声，打在墙上、浴缸上、浴帘上和人类的皮肤上。  
　　克拉克意犹未尽地从地板上起来，兴高采烈地用热视线给他们的晚饭重新加热，一边轻声哼着简单的乡村歌曲，一边让那一片水声占满他的心。布鲁斯不喜欢他用热视线做烹饪，总觉得奇怪和不适，但是克拉克觉得热视线要比其他人类科技都更好用，对他来说。他赶在布鲁斯出来之前加热完毕，浇上酱汁，他有信心在布鲁斯发现之前夺取他的注意力，不去追究他的一时方便。熟悉的味道告诉克拉克这是管家阿尔弗雷德的独家秘方，虽然被他们毁了不少但仍比超市里卖的腌制好的半成品好得多。  
　　摆好盘子，开启了布鲁斯带来的红酒（他没费心去看那瓶酒的年份和产地），才发现公寓里并没有红酒杯。公寓里，常备的杯子只有四个马克杯：红色是他自己用的，白色是偶尔来到这里的客人用的，和一对超人和蝙蝠侠标志的马克杯。超市货。  
　　他以一种和当初在超市里决定买下这对马克杯时一样的隐秘又私密的心情把它们取了出来，洗干净，倒上肯定价值不菲的红酒，放在装好牛扒的白色碟子旁边。最后，把滚烫的酱汁浇在多次反复加热而过熟的牛扒上。  
　　水声停止了。克拉克没有去透视，只是听着，毛巾擦拭，布料摩擦。布鲁斯就在这里，即将重新出现在他面前。这是对幸福的笃定的安心。当布鲁斯重新进入他的视线之中，全身放松没有任何人前的感情掩饰，克拉克由衷地傻笑。  
　　“马克杯装红酒？”布鲁斯挑起眉，只穿着克拉克的浴袍，绳子严严实实地把布料束好，该遮住的都遮住了，“真是……浪费。”  
　　克拉克没有反驳他。他指着右边放着超人杯子的座位：“来，坐这边。”  
　　布鲁斯没有拒绝。  
　　那椅子是常见的木椅子，座位之间的间距有点窄，这样一来，克拉克不用太大的动作就能碰到布鲁斯的肩膀了。他能通过布鲁斯的碰触感觉到布鲁斯的一切动作，比单纯用听的要有实感得多。  
　　牛扒过熟只是相比平时布鲁斯喜爱的七分而言，味道比克拉克自己单人伙食要好得多，毕竟原材料和调料上是阿尔弗雷德在把关，火候也是有按照需要的时间计算着的。布鲁斯鲜少下厨，知道这是自己的弱点所以也不在外人面前尝试。这份信任和亲密远比味道重要，克拉克无法掩饰自己满心的快乐。  
　　布鲁斯在把切块的牛扒放进嘴里之后偷偷看了他一眼，确认克拉克的神色之后才放松下来。于他而言，这顿饭离日常水准差上不少，但是爱人的快乐已经让他满足了。他拿起马克杯，装模作样地端详了上面的超人标志好一会儿，在得到了克拉克的注意力之后才笑着举杯：“敬你的创意。”  
　　克拉克咧出一个大大的笑容：“敬你的厨艺。”  
　　喝下半杯铁定价值不菲的红酒之后，便只剩下切割牛扒和小声咀嚼的声音。布鲁斯并不经常在进餐时说话，有钱人家的家教大抵如此。但是在餐点将近过半时克拉克还是有点忍不住了。他叉起一块牛肉，喊了一声：“布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯转头，就看到递到嘴边的牛肉。他张开嘴巴，头往前靠，牙齿叼起牛肉，舌头一伸一卷，就送进了嘴里。  
　　这虽然不是第一次，但仍然让克拉克感到惊奇。蝙蝠侠，这世上最不近人情的人之一，接受了他的饲喂。布鲁斯咀嚼着嘴里的牛肉块，在自己的盘子里切下同样大小精准的一块，带上狡黠的笑意递到他嘴边：“礼尚往来。”  
　　克拉克快乐地吃掉布鲁斯的喂食。接下来的整整半个小时，他们都在互相喂食中度过。直到布鲁斯把最后一块牛肉卷进嘴里，猝不及防地抱住克拉克吻了上去。  
　　整块牛肉连着布鲁斯的唾液都送进了克拉克嘴里。克拉克不得不热情地回抱布鲁斯，囫囵吞下牛肉块，就专注于吸吮布鲁斯送上来的舌头。  
　　舔舐，吸吮，轻咬，搅动。很快克拉克就把已经靠上他的布鲁斯抱了过来，放在自己大腿上。他的手摸到布鲁斯屁股上的肛塞，布鲁斯同时呻吟了一下。他放开布鲁斯，额头抵着额头，急促地呼吸着对方的气息：“你没有清洗……？”  
　　“还会用到，就不麻烦了。”布鲁斯强装没有表情地回答，但是红晕已经在他脸上蔓延开来。克拉克不能控制自己不去啃咬布鲁斯略微红肿的嘴唇，一手圈着布鲁斯的腰一手揉捏他的屁股。布鲁斯随着他的亲吻扭动起身体，逐渐感觉到屁股底下有东西慢慢开始戳着他。他明白那是什么，几乎立刻他再次身体发虚，电流在体内来回乱窜。他拿起克拉克的杯子，把被子里余下的红酒全数含进嘴里，抱着克拉克的脑袋，送进克拉克的口腔。  
　　克拉克清晰地知道他动情了。他亲吻着布鲁斯，把桌子上的东西扫到一边，抱起布鲁斯把他放到桌子边沿，从下巴亲吻到脖子和裸露的胸部。然后他解开布鲁斯的腰带，把浴袍衣襟摆开，拿过布鲁斯的马克杯，就着布鲁斯后仰撑在桌子上的姿势，一点一点地倾倒红酒。  
　　清凉的酒液在布鲁斯锁骨下方着陆，沿着胸肌之间的凹陷一直往下淌。克拉克着迷地移动马克杯，让酒液也流经布鲁斯的胸肌、乳头、腹肌和胯部。浓郁的酒味飘散开来，布鲁斯迷蒙地看着细细的红色水柱，在克拉克舔上他的胸时发出难耐的呻吟。  
　　舌头的热度与酒的冰凉形成了强烈的反差，布鲁斯仰着头，水汽迷住了他的眼睛，只能看到日光灯的光晕，克拉克每一次舔舐啃咬都能带出他的呻吟和更加粗重的呼吸。克拉克细细地舔吮着，要把布鲁斯舔干净。在他咬上布鲁斯的乳头时布鲁斯惊喘，条件反射地伸出一只手按住他的脑袋往下压，同时更努力地挺胸把乳头送进克拉克的嘴里。  
　　布鲁斯已经再一次硬了起来，双腿盘在克拉克腰间，耸动着去摩擦克拉克裤子下的勃起。克拉克一手撑着桌面一手环着他的腰，更用力地舔压他的乳头。  
　　“克拉克……”布鲁斯呼唤着想要更多，又舍不得现在得到的。  
　　“唔哼……”克拉克的嘴正在忙碌，他离开了这边的乳头，含住了另一边的。布鲁斯想抗议被冷落的那一边，但是现在这边感觉也非常好。他知道他只能得到一份，只是心有不甘。  
　　但是很快克拉克彻底放开了厚实的胸肌，继续往下。棱角分明的腹肌一块接一块，伤疤自然也不比胸肌上的少，更多了不少沟壑。他把布鲁斯推倒在桌面上仰躺，一点一点舔遍每一条凹陷，啃咬每一块肌肉，在他沿着人鱼线往下，温热的鼻息终于喷在布鲁斯的阴茎上时，布鲁斯哭喊了出来。  
　　“我想……我想要，别停……”  
　　克拉克亲吻溢出透明体液的尖端：“如你所愿。”  
　　然后他就含住了布鲁斯的头部。布鲁斯的身体不自觉地发颤，克拉克每一次移动舌头或者嘴唇都让他发抖。漫长的前戏彻底调动起了布鲁斯的生理反应，要不是之前已经泄过，大概立刻就会射出来。但是这也没让他能多支持多久。克拉克给布鲁斯口交了几分钟，一边大力吮吸布鲁斯的阴茎，一边摇动肛塞，布鲁斯惊叫了一声，身体痉挛，全射在了克拉克嘴里。  
　　克拉克把精液吞了下去。他温柔地舔舐干净布鲁斯疲软的阴茎，在布鲁斯重新支撑自己坐起来时含着冲着他露了个笑容。  
　　布鲁斯抱怨似的呻吟，“克拉克，我不确定我能不能……”他犹豫了一下，然后下定决心似的说，“我也很想继续下去。我想和你做一整晚，但是我不确定我可以继续多久。生理上。”  
　　克拉克惊奇地看向他，然后开了X射线扫了一眼他的生殖器。  
　　“噢，还有三次的量。”  
　　布鲁斯一脚踹在他肩膀上，没踹动，脚有点疼。他怀疑他应该直接踹脸的。  
　　“克拉克！”  
　　“抱歉。”克拉克摸了摸鼻子，“我有个提议，我们可以用阴茎环。”  
　　布鲁斯的脉搏重新加快了。  
　　“现在去买？”  
　　克拉克忽然露出羞涩的神色：“我……我有。”  
　　布鲁斯定定地看着他：“你有？”  
　　“我有。”克拉克说着消失了，下一秒再出现时手里已经拿着一个纯黑色的环状橡胶圈，“我想象过让你戴上这个。”他单膝跪在地上，略带羞怯和期盼地仰着头看着布鲁斯，“我可以为你戴上吗？”  
　　布鲁斯吞咽了一下，无法控制自己的心跳和血压。他缓缓地点头：“可以。”  
　　雀跃跃上克拉克的脸。他低头捧着布鲁斯疲软的阴茎，在布鲁斯的目光下把略微有点紧的橡胶圈圈上他的阴茎，轻轻往上扯，直到阴茎的根部。然后他拉开了橡胶圈，小心翼翼地把布鲁斯的睾丸塞进去，直到橡胶圈停留在布鲁斯阴茎和睾丸的后方。  
　　布鲁斯感受着轻微的束缚感，一种被限制的认知袭击了他的大脑。克拉克轻柔地搓揉他的阴茎，随着勃起布鲁斯更清晰地感觉到了那种束缚感，不由自主地呻吟起来。  
　　“感觉怎样？”克拉克问。  
　　“有点紧。”布鲁斯回答。  
　　“难受吗？”  
　　“……不。”克拉克描摹阴茎环的动作透过橡胶圈完整地传递到布鲁斯的皮肤上，他不耐起来，“做你想做的。”  
　　克拉克闻言站了起来，深深地看着他：“我可以按照我的想法做任何事吗？”  
　　布鲁斯感到一阵心悸，期待猛地翻涌，让他不经思索脱口而出：“可以。”  
　　克拉克微笑，但是有点紧张：“我想把时间延长，那样你只能得到少少的几次高潮，更多时间都不能满足。你还愿意吗？”  
　　“神啊，”布鲁斯呻吟，“神啊，克拉克。别逼我重复我说过的话。”  
　　克拉克感激地亲吻他。“那我开始了。”  
　　他的手探到布鲁斯股间，摸上那个已经在布鲁斯身体里呆了一两个小时的肛塞，轻轻地抽插起来，操布鲁斯的括约肌。  
　　布鲁斯大腿的肌肉在抖。克拉克在他的大腿内侧留下几个吻痕和牙印之后，拔出了肛塞。  
　　之前射进去的精液还在里面，被肛塞带出了些许，余下的随着括约肌的蠕动一点一点溢出来。克拉克着迷地看了一会儿，吹了一口冷气，激得附近的肌肉收缩了一下。然后他把一根手指伸了进去。  
　　已经被使用过的原因，他很容易就进入了布鲁斯的身体。他抽插了几下，添了一根。精液充当着很好的润滑剂，他的手指动作的时候还能听到水声。  
　　布鲁斯不耐地扭动他的腰，发出模糊的呻吟，溢满水汽的眼睛看着克拉克渴求更多。克拉克再次跟他深吻，再加了一根手指，一边搅动他的口腔一边用手指操着他，扩张肛口，按压直肠，偶尔碰一碰他的前列腺。每次他那么做的时候，布鲁斯的呻吟都要变得更黏腻。当克拉克开始抠挖，布鲁斯后退着躲开他的吻，用尽全力抵抗快感和获取氧气。  
　　“布鲁斯，如果你想停止，就告诉我。”克拉克低声说。  
　　布鲁斯看了他一眼：“别停。离我的极限还很远，做你的事。”  
　　“告诉我你享受这样。”  
　　“哼唔……是的，我很享受……”布鲁斯缓缓地说，“我也很期待你把我逼到边缘的时候。”  
　　克拉克失笑，伸进了第四根手指，不轻不重地捏住了布鲁斯前列腺的部位，玩弄了一会儿，布鲁斯几乎瞬间就投降地倒在他的肩窝上不停叫唤，直到喊“停”才住手。  
　　克拉克又有点心疼起来，舔掉布鲁斯额头上的汗，“这不明智，布鲁斯。现在你在我手里。”  
　　“嗯……是啊……”布鲁斯带着长长的气音咕哝，收缩了一下括约肌，“我的确在你手里。所以你要怎么办呢？操我吗？”  
　　“我已经在操你了，用我的手指。”克拉克陈述，精液渐渐都顺着他的搅动和抠挖流到他的手上，“我提议我们去床上，那里不会在你屁股上留下一条深重的痕迹。”  
　　布鲁斯停顿了一下。他确实坐在桌子边沿，那确实留给他的屁股一条压痕还搁得他难受没错。于是他扭动屁股，把双腿环上克拉克的腰，抱住他的脖子。“来吧，我们转移战场。”  
　　克拉克不怀好意地笑了，一手环住他的腋下，另一只手仍插在布鲁斯的屁股里，轻轻一提就把布鲁斯提离了桌面。全身的力量全部压在手指上。布鲁斯惊叫起来，体重的关系他几乎要吞下克拉克的手掌，强烈的刺激和恐惧让他圈紧了克拉克的身体，阻止身体的下沉。  
　　“克拉克！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，看着眼前雪白光滑的皮肤，一口咬了下去。  
　　哪怕布鲁斯有再大的口劲，钢铁之躯上自然是连牙印都没有的。克拉克的手指抽离了一点点，不至于把布鲁斯的身体撑得有损伤的风险，大发慈悲地没用走的，直接飘着进入了卧室。  
　　接着布鲁斯才明白克拉克为什么要他进卧室了。克拉克把他放在床上，离开他的身体，之后手上多了一个深紫色的跳蛋。  
　　“我想把这个放进你的身体里。”克拉克说完，紧张地看着他。  
　　布鲁斯明白现在他是彻底落在克拉克做过的美梦里了。“你真是准备充分。”他说，在克拉克的目光下躺在了床上，拉开自己的一条大腿，把肛口暴露在克拉克面前。  
　　克拉克感激地看了他一眼，就着涂满肛口的精液，特意避开了布鲁斯的前列腺点，把跳蛋一点点地推了进去，只留下连着的绳索。这过程很顺利。克拉克拿着遥控，打开了最轻的震动档。  
　　布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气。这感觉很好，并不太强烈的刺激，是延绵不断的持续快感，不能推他上高潮但也不让他跌落。相当好的保持兴奋度的东西。  
　　“接下来是什么？”布鲁斯问。  
　　“稍等一下。”克拉克回答，然后消失了。  
　　布鲁斯瞪着天花板，听到浴室传来水花的声音。现在才想起来洗澡？虽然很快克拉克就回来了，还一件衣服都没穿，眼镜也被他丢到不知道哪里，露出属于超人的脸蛋和克拉克的表情，但是布鲁斯还是觉得有点荒谬。  
　　“对不起，我刚刚忘了去清理一下。”克拉克的手支撑着自己，覆在他身体上方，俯视着他，“现在洗干净了，帮我口交吧。”  
　　布鲁斯不知道该为克拉克这个举动感激还是大笑，最终他只是嗤笑了一下，放下自己的大腿，略微有点困惑地问：“就这样给你口交？”  
　　克拉克见他没有拒绝，开始往上爬，直到跪在布鲁斯肩膀旁边，勃起的阴茎对着布鲁斯的脸：“就这样。”  
　　布鲁斯吞咽了一下，屁股里还有个跳蛋在震动呢。他张开嘴，刚想抬头，克拉克就慢慢把自己塞进了他的嘴里。  
　　布鲁斯的脑袋后面就是床，根本避无可避。他只能张嘴，还没来得及舔一舔，克拉克就占满了他的口腔，除了发出呜咽的声音他无法阻止克拉克，克拉克可以完全掌握着节奏和深度。  
　　他不由自主地抓住克拉克的胯部，把克拉克往外推。之后他在克拉克询问时大口喘气。  
　　“压到你了吗？”克拉克关切地问，他的阴茎还悬在布鲁斯脸上。  
　　“只是……慢一点。”布鲁斯回答。接着，他抓住克拉克的胯部，往回拉。  
　　克拉克这次进入的速度慢了很多。他总是很为布鲁斯着想，过于如此了，时不时会让布鲁斯为此气恼。布鲁斯拉他的力度加大，催促他的进入。这次很快，他就全数进了布鲁斯的嘴里，根部贴在布鲁斯的脸上。他缓缓抽出，按照刚才的速度重新进入。没多久，布鲁斯就再次催促他加快速度。克拉克乐于如此。在确信布鲁斯并不会被伤到或者窒息到，他就快乐地在布鲁斯的嘴巴中进出。他很享受现在这样，在布鲁斯的允许下进入布鲁斯，从中挖掘布鲁斯尚未被人知晓的那部分。他突然调大了跳蛋的震动档，在布鲁斯猛地呛住般的吞咽中满足地抽动，再重新把档位调小。时轻时重地玩了好长时间，到他感觉到快要高潮时才彻底离开布鲁斯的嘴，射在布鲁斯脸上。  
　　布鲁斯涨红的脸上全是星星点点的白色粘液，重重地喘着粗气，嘴巴麻痹酸痛，克拉克吻上他也很难做出回应，只是胡乱地搓揉克拉克的脑袋，把汗湿的头发全部揉乱。  
　　“你是个混蛋，克拉克。”布鲁斯如此评价，换来的是克拉克凑近了舔他脸上的精液。  
　　“停下，大狗！”布鲁斯试图躲避，但他仅仅是缩缩脖子并不能躲开克拉克。克拉克自顾自地舔干净了，才露出一个巨大的傻笑。  
　　他把布鲁斯拉坐起来，自己躺下了。“现在轮到我啦。”他这样说着，引导着布鲁斯弄掉一团糟的浴袍，蹲坐在他的脸上。  
　　布鲁斯猜到了他想做什么，但是这个姿势和角度实在让他难为情：“这是——我不确定——”  
　　但是克拉克毫不犹豫地舔上他的括约肌时，呻吟脱口而出。下一刻他咬住了自己的手，强迫自己盯着眼前的床不去想下面的事情，但是奇特的感觉还是从敏感的肌肉群上蔓延至全身。跳蛋还在震动，开关掌握在克拉克手里，舌头温热潮湿的触感和适中的力道刺激着肛口，只要稍重就能牵扯到含着跳蛋的部分，偶尔还能感觉到克拉克在舔跳蛋的线。  
　　呻吟仍从嘴与手腕的缝隙间溢出，布鲁斯觉得自己快要蹲不住了。这时，克拉克收回了舌头，潮湿的呼吸喷在他的入口上：“你可以坐下来。我不用呼吸。”  
　　“……不……”布鲁斯模糊地拒绝，即使他的腿抖得厉害。  
　　“来吧，布鲁斯。我想要你坐下来，那我的舌头能钻进你没尝试过的深度。来吧，我会更加仔细地感觉到你的肌肉运动，收缩和扩张。来吧，布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯的腿抖得更厉害了，几乎整个身体都在抖，克拉克只抱着他的屁股轻轻往下压，就再也站不住，惊叫一声坐了下去。  
　　现在他真的能感觉到克拉克的脸了。皮肤和肌肉紧密地贴合着，英挺的鼻尖戳在他的会阴上，呼带出的热气和吸拉扯的冰冷空气交替，激得他再次惊叫。然后舌头，那根原本还在外面游走的舌头，轻轻地戳进了他的身体里。  
　　“那……那里还有……还有精液……润滑剂……”布鲁斯断断续续地说，声调几乎像是要哭了。  
　　但是克拉克一点都不在乎，他的舌头钻得更深了，还用力地挑动环状肌肉，头颅轻轻上下摇动，鼻尖便在布鲁斯的会阴处来回戳扫。这实在是太刺激了，布鲁斯再也无法靠咬手腕来阻止这疯狂的感觉，低下腰抓住床罩拉扯，不能自已地用睾丸摩擦克拉克的脸，这个举动却又让他更加羞耻。一想到克拉克露出来的眼睛只要轻松越过他的性器就能从下面看到他，就完全不敢低下头。他觉得他要射了，要高潮了，但是阴茎环阻止了他，只是让他的欲望推得更高。他从没试过这个，怀疑是不是除非取下阴茎环才能彻底解脱。克拉克开始频繁改变跳蛋的震动档，总是掐在布鲁斯自顾不暇的时候，让布鲁斯尖叫，翻腾，挣扎，却不能把自己从中抽离。  
　　终于，终于，布鲁斯几乎能感觉到自己要冲破阴茎环得到他想得到的解脱，然而克拉克停了下来，连跳蛋也回到了最低档。那一瞬间布鲁斯整个脑袋都是空白的。迷惑。空虚。高潮没有按照预期到来的空白。过了好一会儿，恍然大悟的暴躁的怒吼钻进克拉克的耳朵。  
　　克拉克确实笑了。在布鲁斯抬起屁股、他重获视线之后看到布鲁斯涨红的、带着愤怒、控诉、不满和渴求的脸时，克拉克安抚地摸了摸布鲁斯的腰。  
　　“这样子的你太可爱了。”像只不满抚摸被取消的猫。当然，不带恶意地说，猫和狮子老虎豹对克拉克来说都是一样的。布鲁斯作势要揍他，他举手投降，“更长的时间，我们达成过协议的。”  
　　布鲁斯瞪了他三秒钟，一巴掌拍在他完美无瑕的胸肌上。“躺平了，小镇男孩。”  
　　下一刻，他重新夺回主动权，扯掉了体内的跳蛋，扶着克拉克的阴茎，对准之后干脆利落地坐了下去。  
　　布鲁斯相当擅长取悦自己。他眼睛半眯，视角放低，视线模糊，撑着克拉克的腰开始扭动屁股，缓缓地打着圈磨蹭，完全无视克拉克的存在，只专注自己的感觉。  
　　克拉克很难否认他喜欢这样的布鲁斯。他只是欣赏布鲁斯陶醉的模样就已经足够，双手扶着布鲁斯的腰也只是作为并不重要的支撑。然而另一种欲望在他的心底滋生。今天都已经有了这么多的新尝试，也许……不，很大可能布鲁斯并不会拒绝再增加这么一个。  
　　布鲁斯轻声呻吟，配合着自己扭动的节奏，仍然当他并不存在。克拉克决定冒险一试，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里抽出了一个小玩意儿。  
　　克拉克理顺带子之后展开。布鲁斯在他动作时不太明显地瞥了他一眼，直到看清楚他手里的东西，那是一个软木口嚼。  
　　“我……可以为你戴上这个吗？”  
　　布鲁斯拿在手里：“这又是什么？”  
　　“口嚼。”克拉克说，不确定地看着布鲁斯。又是那个眼神，带着点期盼和害怕。  
　　布鲁斯眨了眨眼。“你想看我戴着这个？”  
　　克拉克点头。然后，他补充到，“想看你现在这样，戴着这个。”停顿，再次补充，声音小了很多，“让我想到马驹。”  
　　布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，再睁开。  
　　“你真是个彻头彻尾的农场男孩。”  
　　但是克拉克知道这个不是拒绝。他能听到布鲁斯的身体在兴奋地嚎叫。他发誓绝不错过这一幕，布鲁斯拿着拇指粗的软木横放进嘴里咬住，牵起两边的四条带子，分别在脑后拉紧扣上。嘴唇被软木撑开，露出两颗掐在软木上的小虎牙，脸颊边的肉被黑色皮带压得微微变形，然后是一个自信的、高傲如同纯血马展示自己健壮身体的眼神。  
　　克拉克呻吟了一下，无法控制自己挺进布鲁斯体内。布鲁斯扭动得更大了，每一块肌肉的收缩舒张都那么美丽，研磨着克拉克的理智。  
　　克拉克用力地拍打布鲁斯的屁股。布鲁斯身体抖动了一下，挪动小腿改坐为蹲，开始上下移动。克拉克兴奋地迎合他，盯着他被口嚼撑开的神色，更加频繁抽打他的屁股，就像真的在策马扬鞭。  
　　布鲁斯呻吟起来，紧紧咬住口嚼，撑着克拉克的腹肌更加大幅度地吞吐克拉克的阴茎。屁股上火辣的刺痛感让他更加兴奋，阴茎随着他的动作上下摇晃，时不时抽打在克拉克的腹部。克拉克不再抽打他，而是捏着他的臀肉揉捏。之前在厨房留下的指印已经变成淤青，现在又增加了更多新鲜的红印。  
　　这不够。克拉克盯了布鲁斯的嘴巴好一会儿，终于把一根手指从口嚼的缝隙间塞了进去。不能控制嘴唇，布鲁斯只能用舌头与手指一对一打架。但是当手指乘以二的时候他就只能在被捏住时逃跑。唾液不受控制地从手指和口嚼的缝隙间留下，在下巴上留下反光的水渍。只顾着逃，布鲁斯几乎忘了要抬起屁股，况且他的腿早就酸了好几次，一次比一次难以坚持。  
　　克拉克把布鲁斯抱起来。布鲁斯明白他现在不再掌有主动权会轻松很多，很快他就重新跪在床上，双手被单手反扣在后腰，双腿大大地打开着，正中间是一手掌握他双手一手握着阴茎的克拉克。  
　　“我的小马驹。”克拉克宣布，把自己填进不停呻吟的布鲁斯的身体里，空出来的手扶着布鲁斯的腰，“我的。”  
　　布鲁斯重重地喷着鼻息，在他每一次挺动时嘶鸣。克拉克就像真正的骑手，以手为缰绳，以性器为鞭，驱赶着他一路往更高处奔跑。到最后他几乎要为艰辛的路途哭泣，又为即将坚持到终点自豪。但是近在咫尺的终点却总是无法到达，布鲁斯哀鸣起来，绝望地迎向那不停抽打、驱赶他的性器，如同困兽不停徘徊在出口附近却无法离开。  
　　克拉克喘息着，松开布鲁斯的手把他抱进怀里，握上布鲁斯的阴茎，一边挺动胯部一边来回撸动布鲁斯。  
　　布鲁斯再次嘶鸣，在双重的驱赶下来回摆动自己，终点触手可及。最终他长长地嘶鸣，抽搐着身体软倒在克拉克怀里，精液从阴茎中持续流出，括约肌不停抽动，精神恍惚，由着克拉克继续在他身体里折腾了好一会儿，才全数射进他的身体里。  
　　那个时候布鲁斯已经累得一个手指头都不想动了，满脸都是风干的汗液泪液唾液和还没完全褪去的潮红，克拉克只看了一眼就心虚地错开了视线。  
　　“我帮你清理吧。”说着，他抱起布鲁斯飘进浴室。  
　　布鲁斯由着他横抱，含糊地应和，疲累地把脑袋搁在他胸膛上。刚刚的高潮榨干了他最后一点体力，现在只有性事后的满足和超常的疲累。  
　　他被放进浴缸里，解开口嚼时尝试着合上嘴，不出所料地感觉到酸痛。克拉克小心地清理他的脸，温柔地把干掉的液体一点一点擦洗掉，心疼的神色逃不过他眼睛。  
　　“不要这个样子，克拉克。”布鲁斯嘶哑着说。他的嗓子折腾得够呛，说出话来带着丝丝的疼痛，但是他不怎么在乎。他沾湿自己的手去碰触克拉克的肩膀，看着水光顺着他的触摸滑下，“我同意过接受这一切。而且我觉得快乐。”  
　　“布鲁斯——”  
　　布鲁斯的手竖在他的嘴巴上。  
　　“我喜欢这些。你不能夺走它们。”  
　　克拉克亲吻他的手指：“好的，我的骑士。”  
　　水流温柔地滑下，打湿他的身体。然后是克拉克的手，细细地清理他身上的汗渍。布鲁斯安静地看着他，在克拉克的视线顺着水流走到他的下腹，猛地想起阴茎环的存在手忙脚乱取下来的样子，忍不住笑出来。  
　　克拉克没忍住，一巴掌不轻不重地拍在了充血微肿的屁股上。  
　　布鲁斯发出一声夸张的情色的呻吟，然后大笑。  
　　克拉克觉得自己的脸在发烫，不知道是恼羞成怒多一点还是激动多一点，以至于敦促布鲁斯把腿架上浴缸边以清理身体里的精液时力道重了一点，施力的方向奇妙了一点。左右刮了三四下，刚好是医院直肠指诊取前列腺液的手法。  
　　“操。”布鲁斯喘着气骂了出来，几滴透明液体沿着性器流到下腹，被水流冲走。  
　　“抱歉。”克拉克毫无歉意地说，继续清理。  
　　布鲁斯哼哼了一下，脸色奇怪，忽然问：“现在几点？”  
　　克拉克停顿了一下，然后转头看了一眼房间的方向：“将近四点。怎么了？”  
　　“我以为至少能坚持到四点的。”布鲁斯咕哝。  
　　克拉克愕然，接着快乐地笑起来。“我以为你有事情要提前离开呢。”  
　　“那听起来真像我。”  
　　“可不是。”  
　　布鲁斯拿开克拉克的手，蠕动着探手取来浴缸塞塞住，打开水龙头，直接往浴缸里添水。接着他丢开克拉克手上不再有水的喷淋头，拉着克拉克的手。  
　　“进来，我想和你待一会儿。”  
　　克拉克顺从地踏进浴缸，在布鲁斯让出来的那半边坐下去躺好，任由布鲁斯把他抱个满怀，只是回抱着布鲁斯，轻轻顺着他的后背。  
　　布鲁斯叹息。“这感觉真好。”  
　　克拉克同意。他们忙碌得好几个月连拥抱都没有，只能在战场上救援时蹭一蹭。那一点都不够。他们想像现在这样，亲密地拥抱，不用在乎其他事情。普通情侣的日常亲密于他们而言异常珍贵。  
　　“我想和你永远在一起。”克拉克轻声说。  
　　布鲁斯只是更紧地拥抱他。狭窄的单人浴缸塞进两个成年年男性显得有些挤，他们的双腿纠缠在一起，但是没有人想改变现状。水满的时候克拉克关掉水龙头，重新把布鲁斯圈住。  
　　可布鲁斯的耐心不怎么在非工作事件中活跃。他忽然用膝盖顶了顶克拉克的大腿根，然后留在了那里打圈。克拉克看向他的时候他狡黠地回看，变本加厉。  
　　“你不累吗？”克拉克挑眉。  
　　“我不想浪费时间。”布鲁斯回答，“我用了八十五天来等这个晚上，接下来会有四十三天我们只能工作时见。”  
　　克拉克看了他下体一眼：“还有一次半，勉强算两次。”  
　　布鲁斯重重地抬膝盖，被克拉克抓住拉开举高彻底镇压，身体里就塞进了两根手指。布鲁斯满意地呻吟，扶着浴缸一上一下地扭动他的腰。  
　　水流顺着手指的动作涌进来又吐出去，那种感觉温柔多了。他催促克拉克进入他，这次克拉克认真地问：“你还有多少时间？”  
　　“上午十点约了老狐狸看新的蝙蝠车，七点之前我都是你的。”  
　　“那听起来真不容易。”  
　　“你可是‘超人’，老伙计。”布鲁斯调笑，“我期待你拿出新的玩具。”  
　　克拉克的目光闪烁了一下：“我会准备更多的，下次。我得警告你，长时间处于性兴奋中不能高潮并不好受，而且损害健康。”  
　　“我擅长挑战极限，而且你会帮助我。”布鲁斯认真地回答，也许是搅动的手指，也许是架起的腿，红晕再次染上他的脸，“我信任你。我想要你。”  
　　克拉克不再劝说。转而，“让我硬起来，宝贝。我的手现在有点忙。”  
　　布鲁斯呻吟一声，双手握住克拉克的阴茎，搓揉起来。他感到他在分泌大量唾液，味道和触感在他口腔里重演，不由自主轻声哼哼。克拉克不停啄吻他的脸，飞快地硬了起来。  
　　克拉克收回了布鲁斯体内的手指。“来吧，布鲁斯，挪动你的屁股，抬上一点。对，就是这样。用你的手引导我的阴茎，把它送进你的屁股里。对，你做得很好。”克拉克盯着布鲁斯的脸，不放过他脸上任何表情，盯得布鲁斯低下头错开他的眼神，但是仍然把克拉克的命令完美地执行，“现在，收缩括约肌。对，然后放松，放松……再收缩。继续，你做的很棒，继续。感觉怎么样？”  
　　“很……舒服。”布鲁斯小声回答，“不激烈。嗯唔……它变得更大了。”  
　　克拉克低头亲吻他的额头，鼓励他：“现在呢？”  
　　“……很涨。它把我填得很满。我喜欢这样的感觉。很……”布鲁斯现在不能主动控制自己的收缩了，肌肉、身体已经接管了他的控制，正在更用力地收缩，“……想要更多。不想停止。无法停下来。老天啊克拉克，你能不能——能不能动一动？我停不下来——”  
　　“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，这很好，这没问题。”克拉克安抚着他，“你的身体在取悦自己，就像你取悦自己一样。你很紧，你知道吗？即使不久之前我们才做过，你还是那么紧。你每一次收缩都在产生吸力。”  
　　布鲁斯呜咽着，环状肌肉更加卖力地运动，腰被扣住，只能极小幅度地用屁股打圈。  
　　“很、很棒，克拉克……”布鲁斯的声音开始带上哭腔和忍耐的颤抖，“很舒服，但是能不能……呜嗯……”  
　　克拉克放下布鲁斯的腿因为那已经无关紧要。他任由布鲁斯圈紧他的腰把他的阴茎吞得更深但是仍然难以移动，转而一寸一寸探索布鲁斯的皮肤。  
　　新添的伤疤总是那么明显。新鲜，清晰，纠结，大喇喇地横亘在布鲁斯饱满的手臂肌肉和背脊上。他不会阻止布鲁斯去受伤，他没有那个权力。而伤疤，只会让他越发敬佩布鲁斯，越发敬佩现在正在用屁股不停吸着他阴茎的纯人类。  
　　……  
　　他确实享受这种成就感。这可是蝙蝠侠，从达克赛德的死亡射线中逃脱的人类。老实说，有谁能在了解蝙蝠侠之后不爱上他呢？  
　　他顺着那些新的旧的伤疤和凹陷的脊骨摸下去，重新掌握他喜爱的臀瓣。布鲁斯仍在断断续续地说着，发出啜泣一样的声音，抱紧他的脖子，头顶顶住他的下巴，像离开了水的鱼一样不停喘息，喷在克拉克的锁骨上。  
　　“收缩更、更用力了……哈啊……呼吸……怎样都不够……呜、呜嗯……摩擦到前列腺了……呼啊……哈啊……想、想要更多……想要你动一下，克拉克……求你了……哈啊……哈……呜嗯……已经、已经适应它了……”  
　　克拉克拨开布鲁斯额头的头发，抬起他的脸。那张脸涨满红晕，眼睛溢满泪水，不停地打着颤，哀求地看着他，可怜兮兮几乎要哭出来似的。  
　　性感极了。  
　　“你很棒，布鲁斯，你坚持到了现在。你得到你的糖果了。”  
　　他扶住布鲁斯的胯部，缓慢地、小幅度地抽插。布鲁斯惊叫，除了呻吟什么都忘记说。在窄小的浴缸里，克拉克能挪动的幅度非常有限，但是对忍耐已久的布鲁斯来说已经足够了。他的括约肌无法控制地抖动，在克拉克停下时紧紧地吸吮。  
　　布鲁斯大口大口地喘息。  
　　“现在，你感觉怎样？”  
　　“很……舒服，比之前舒服嗯啊……它、它活了起来……哼嗯……我很快乐……克拉克……哈啊……我很快乐……”  
　　克拉克不能控制自己不去亲吻他。缓慢、轻微、坚定地挖掘布鲁斯的身体，更加明确他们确实在一起这一事实。激烈波动的水花在他们之间荡漾，水声、呻吟和断续的言语回荡在窄小的浴室之中。克拉克和布鲁斯沉浸在他们营造的小小空间之中，无法自拔。  
　　这个过程有点久，久到浴缸里的水开始变冷。克拉克忽然意识到再不结束，布鲁斯可能会着凉。布鲁斯神情恍惚，全然把自己交托到他手中，自己没有留下一点决定停止的权力。他总是很投入，以至于克拉克总是要特别在意。他把布鲁斯抱坐在他身上，双腿分开挂在浴缸两边。  
　　“到时候了。”他告诉布鲁斯。下一刻，他托起布鲁斯的屁股，开始全速突进。  
　　布鲁斯猛地清醒过来，立刻陷入了另一场惊涛骇浪的战斗。水花翻涌之中，布鲁斯高声喊叫着一连串的脏话直到克拉克用手指按住他的舌头。转而他一边承受迎合着克拉克的冲刺，一边啃咬那该死的嚼不烂的手指。他尖叫着高潮时屁股死死咬住克拉克的阴茎，逼着克拉克跟着他一起高潮，最后他如愿以偿，瘫在克拉克身上连一根手指都不想动，对他们这一次到底度过了多长时间毫无概念。  
　　他的嗓子更沙哑了。刚刚的尖叫，音量也就别人低语的程度。  
　　“你还好吗？”克拉克问，抽出阴茎，尽职地帮他清理体内的精液。今天第二次。  
　　“你刚刚是不是用上了催眠技巧？”  
　　克拉克无辜地看着他。  
　　“棒极了。”布鲁斯吐了口气，接着忍不住笑起来，“你成功榨干了我的力气。还有一次，我期待你的创意，小镇男孩。”  
　　克拉克温柔地摇摇头：“不行，你太累了，你得休息。”  
　　说着，克拉克放掉了浴缸的水，目不斜视地帮布鲁斯擦干了身体。布鲁斯做了不少小动作但毫无结果，他甚至主动抬高大腿给克拉克，但是克拉克只是麻利地替他擦干，多余的事情一丁点儿都没做。  
　　布鲁斯暗自撇嘴。他确实没有多少体力了，刚刚的动作已经非常艰难，瞎子都看出来整条腿都是抖的。但他就是不服气克拉克无视他的挑逗，即使他难以否认克拉克到这个时候还坚持为他着想带来了一丝甜蜜。  
　　克拉克一手托着他的屁股一手搂腰把布鲁斯从浴缸里抱起来，布鲁斯很自然地抱住他的脖子，靠到他身上把脑袋搁肩窝上磨牙。克拉克无奈地拍了拍他后腰：“布鲁斯，别咬了……”  
　　克拉克一点都不意外那句话换来的是用力的咀嚼。他的无奈淡了，温柔的笑容渐渐染上。他就单手抱着布鲁斯，空出一只手来换床单。缓下来的床单上黏糊糊的一团糟，随意地丢到墙角。布鲁斯不满地嘟哝动作太大让他不舒服，克拉克把速度降了下来。最后克拉克把布鲁斯放到床上时，布鲁斯抱着枕头一翻身就趴在床上，用后脑勺对着他。  
　　克拉克自顾自地去衣柜里找东西。布鲁斯按耐着好奇，不去看他在干什么，赌气地由凉飕飕的空气抚摸他光裸的皮肤。直到玫瑰精油的味道钻进他的鼻子里。  
　　那不是他习惯的那种高档精炼配方精油，而是掺和了不少添加剂的平民产品（即使如此对克拉克的薪水来说还是有点贵）。他听到克拉克盘腿坐在他身侧，倒出液体在手上搓开，精油的味道慢慢充盈了整个房间。  
　　温暖滑腻的手掌覆盖在他的肩胛骨上方，顺着脊柱往下推开。恒定的温度和适中的力度让布鲁斯不由自主地伸展身体，舒服地呻吟。  
　　“我原谅你了。”他宣布，理所当然地接受克拉克用X射线作弊的服务。  
　　“谢谢你的宽宏大量。”克拉克客气地回答。他那双手专门往布鲁斯身上酸痛纠结的地方游走，不带一点情欲。偶尔遇到相当纠结的神经，克拉克会慢慢揉松，那种又痛又爽的感觉总能让布鲁斯呻吟。  
　　不知道什么时候，克拉克的手埋进了布鲁斯的臀缝间进出。布鲁斯感到诧异。  
　　“你在干什么？”  
　　然后，他几乎以为自己听错了，克拉克似乎在坏笑。  
　　“在给你按摩一下这里。它需要放松。”  
　　手指重重地碾过入口，布鲁斯忽然觉得大难临头。他刚刚真的以为克拉克就是单纯的给他按摩放松！他不敢相信自己居然完全没有意识到这个可能，而且似乎要为再一场性爱燃烧。他的心跳得像第一次做贼的毛头小子，在克拉克插进一根指节时绷紧，有种被抓住的错觉。那根指头不停地抖动，震动他的肌肉，强调自己的存在，然后快速、小幅度地抽插。克拉克另一只手仍在尽职地为他放松背部肌肉，一点挑逗的意味都没有。  
　　布鲁斯觉得自己快要分裂成两块了。他抓着枕头咬着牙，又享受又不甘心自己居然就这样落进克拉克的掌控里。他的肌肉经过压榨又被放松，全都懒洋洋提不起劲，真的要提劲又会被酸痛击倒。  
　　“我不敢相信这个，克拉克。”他咬牙切齿，“你在趁人之危。”  
　　克拉克的手指停止了进出，改而向四周拉扯、挤压：“你这是诬陷，韦恩先生，是你向我要求这个的。”  
　　布鲁斯嘶嘶地吸气，快感涌进他的大脑，带着记忆和短暂的休息，比之前任何一次都要快速激烈：“我现在命令你停下！”  
　　“命令无效。”克拉克早就对他口是心非的习性无比熟悉，敷衍着哼哼，一点都不打算停下来。老实说，像克拉克这样有作弊器的人，布鲁斯在这方面根本无法对他做假，身体的反应早就通过眼睛鼻子耳朵手全数落入他的心中。  
　　布鲁斯的身体产生了强烈的反应。肌肉的细微扭动自不必说，红晕也随着血压升高从脖子蔓延到胸背，入口处的肌肉运动牵扯到臀瓣，整个人迷人又性感。只要克拉克的手指用力方向稍微改变一点，那些肌肉的牵扯都会发生美丽的变化。  
　　布鲁斯低低地呻吟起来，随着他的手指改变产生波动。克拉克不疾不徐地挖掘他，逗弄他，时轻时重，时快时慢，很快布鲁斯就完全进入状态，扭着腰迎合克拉克的手指，用胯部磨蹭床单。  
　　他不想求克拉克，现在这个状况他一点都不想低头。克拉克似乎也没有那个意思，只是按着自己的喜好，像个孩子一样用手探索布鲁斯的每一个变化。  
　　一根手指变成两根，在单纯的戳刺逗弄上添加了捏和夹。刺激猛地高了一个级数，布鲁斯重重地喘息，磨蹭床单的力度也加大了。他觉得就这样下去，他很快就能够达到高潮。  
　　但是显然这不是克拉克的期望，因为克拉克在他到达临界点上时停止了搔刮前列腺的举动。猛地从天堂坠入地狱，布鲁斯哀嚎起来。  
　　“克拉克！”他求救似的喊。  
　　“我在。我在这里，布鲁斯。”他拿过布鲁斯长时间抓着枕头而肌肉紧张的手，温柔地揉松关节之后放到自己的胯下，“我在这里。”  
　　布鲁斯转过脸。那张脸上再次充满了绯红，还有压着枕头的压痕，眼睛里全是水汽，愤愤地看着他，酸软的手握住他的阴茎，不怎么用心地揉捏起来。  
　　克拉克舒适地叹气。正在享受欺负的乐趣，他不怎么在意布鲁斯的怠慢，这种怠慢甚至显得理所当然。他再次挖掘布鲁斯的身体，重新从起点一点一点地添柴加火。另一只空闲的手轻拍布鲁斯发红微肿的臀部。他实在喜欢这种手感，布鲁斯也清楚，只是看向他的眼神里丝丝沉醉重新蔓延。  
　　现在清晨六点多了。克拉克很享受布鲁斯因为他的举动所作出的所有生理上的反应，因为，老实说，这让他异常清楚现在是他在拥有布鲁斯。全然地在他手上，有着布鲁斯所默许的一切权利。他看着布鲁斯一次次爬上顶端又跌落谷底，尖叫哀嚎啜泣乞求，但是始终、始终没有让他停止。他知道布鲁斯不想要的时候说出来的“停下”是怎么样的，脑回结构的神经递质传送会有一个特定的频率，加上呼吸和心跳的改变，非常明显。  
　　布鲁斯仍然全然自愿地在他的床上，腰下垫着一个枕头，双腿弯曲打开，被一次又一次地推上顶峰又拉回来。克拉克覆在他身上，性器在他嘴里，手指撑开他的入口露出绯红的内里，让钻进去的舌头重重地碾压。  
　　布鲁斯所能发出的微弱声音都堵在了喉咙里，他抱着克拉克的臀部，一下又一下地吞咽着，让喉部肌肉挤压入侵的异物。他已经不太记得是如何发展到现在这个状况，但是他知道他会为了达到高潮做一切克拉克让他做的事。他的脑子里只剩下了这一个单纯又激烈的念头，以至于克拉克真的重重地、持续地舔咬他的前列腺直到真的达到顶端，白光猛地在他的大脑之中炸开，什么也不剩。  
　　克拉克给他简单清理，把布鲁斯扣在怀里，拉好被子，轻声说：“我爱你，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯身上玫瑰精油的味道安抚着他。  
　　“……嗯……”布鲁斯无意识地哼哼，把自己往克拉克那边挪了挪，枕在他手臂上，满足地叹息。  
　　最后一次高潮之后的事情布鲁斯已经不在乎了，唯一在乎的只是他终于呆在了一个温暖、安全、结实的被窝里，满足、疲惫、安心地跌入睡眠之中，隐隐认定自己被守护也被需要着。  
　　还有什么不满足的呢，这么美好的一晚。几个月分别的焦虑和渴望彻底消失，现在克拉克只想抱着布鲁斯好好睡一觉，汲取更多面对未来的力量，去应付接下来的日子。  
　　他听着布鲁斯渐渐沉入睡眠，放松自己追了上去。  
　　还有什么不满足的呢。  
　　END


End file.
